Victor and Nikki the next morning
by VictorNikkiFan
Summary: It's the day after Nikki and Victor's wedding and Victor has a lot of surprises in store for Nikki for the day.


**VICTOR AND NIKKI THE NEXT MORNING**

As Victor begins to wake up he notices that Nikki is still sleeping in his arms. He looks at his watch and begins to kiss her neck. Nikki begins to stir and says, "Well this is a great way to wake up." Victor tells her that it's always going to be like this when she wakes up. Nikki looks at her left hand and says, "I'm so happy to finally be Mrs. Victor Newman again." Victor gives her a kiss and tells her they should get dressed and check on the babies before heading downstairs to greet everyone. Nikki and Victor get dressed and go get the babies. They head downstairs with the babies in their arms. Miguel comes to meet them at the bottom of the stairs and says, "Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Newman." They both say good morning Miguel. Victor asks if he's heard from any of the family yet and Miguel tells him that the family will be here in about one hour. Nikki says, "Well that gives me enough time to feed the kids and get them dressed for the day." Victor tells her he'll help. Nikki goes to the kitchen to prepare the bottles. As she comes back to the living room, she tells Victor that she needs to make an appointment for the twins to have their check-up before going on their honeymoon. Victor tells her they'll call the doctor's tomorrow to make that appointment.

Nikki starts to feed Katherine as Victor begins to feed Christian. As they are feeding their kids, Nikki says, "So Mr. Newman are you ever going to tell me where we are going for our honeymoon?" Victor says, "I'm sorry sweetheart it's a surprise." Nikki says, "I've noticed that since we've been back from Belgium everything is a surprise from you when it comes to me. I find that very exciting about you." Victor tells her that he'll always come up with surprises when it comes to her. As they continue feeding the kids, the front door opens and in walks their entire family including Esther, Katherine and Murphy. Victoria walks up to her parents and states, 'I'm surprised to see the two of you up so early. We were going to come early and help Miguel and patiently wait for the two of you." Victor and Nikki look at each other with huge smiles on their faces and Victor states, "So our family is assuming that we had a long evening then?" Nick says, "Well dad we all know the feelings that the two of you share and we know that they run very deep, yeah I guess you could say we assumed. I mean if I were away from my true love for two long years, I'd make sure the night was long and romantic." Nikki says, "Nicholas how do you know it wasn't long and romantic? Your father and I had to get up to take care of the children. Besides, it's not like we've never been married before." Everyone begins to laugh after Nikki's comment. Katherine walks up to the twins and states, "They are so beautiful Nikki may I hold her?" Nikki states, "Of course you can." As Katherine is holding the baby, the front door opens again and Nikki says, "Who could that be?" She starts to walk to the door and Casey walks in. Nikki walks up to her and says, "Casey, thank you again for being at my wedding and being here today with my family." Casey tells her she wouldn't miss it for the world, seeing her sister marry the 'man she's loved her entire life.' She gives Nikki a hug and tells her that she was the most beautiful bride she's seen in a long time. She tells Nikki that her life is finally at peace because she has remarried Victor and has two new children. Casey tells her that she is so blessed to have such a beautiful family, and states, "Cherish them always, Nikki."

Miguel and Esther come out to tell the family that brunch is about to be served. Victor lets everyone know they can go into the dining room and have a seat. Everyone follows Victor into the dining room. Nikki puts Katherine in a high chair while Victor puts Christian in the high chair right next to her. He then pulls out the chair for Nikki and she sits down. Victor asks Nick to say a prayer. Nick begins the prayer. "Dear heavenly father, thank you for our family being reunited. Thank you for all the friends who have gathered here to celebrate the wonderful reunion between our parents. Please watch over our parents as they leave for their honeymoon and make sure that Aunt Casey gets home safely also. Amen." Casey tells them that she plans on staying in Genoa City longer than expected. Nikki asks if everything is ok and Casey tells her she wants to spend all the time in the world with her sister and her nieces and nephews and friends. Victor tells her that while she's here she can stay in the guest room at the ranch. He tells her while him and Nikki and the twins are gone on their honeymoon she'd have the entire main house to herself. Miguel tells her that he'd love to cook for her while she's here. Nikki also tells her she can ride the horses if she'd like. Casey thanks everyone and tells them she'd love to stay.

Katherine asks Victor where the newlyweds are going on their honeymoon. He tells her it's a surprise. He'd love to tell her but unfortunately he can't. Katherine tells him that as long as the two of them are together with the twins than wherever they go will be magical for "my two best friends in the whole world." Sharon tells Miguel and Esther that the food is absolutely delicious. Miguel and Esther thank her. Nick and Victoria tell their parents that NE will be in good hands while they are gone. Victor tells them while he and Nikki are away all of their cell phones will be off but if the children need anything to leave a message and Victor or Nikki will call them back.

As they all finish eating, Katherine and Murphy tell them they hate to eat and run but they have a family gathering for later in the day and they need to prepare for it. Casey tells them she'll go with to get her luggage. Victor tells her she can drive his car. Casey thanks him and tells her family that she'll be back in a little while. As everyone is sitting in the living room, Nikki and Victor put the twins in their babysitter balance on the floor. Nick looks at his parents and states, "Who would've thought that the two of you would have more children? I just think it's cool." Victoria chimes in, "It's very cool because look at the great way they raised us." Victor and Nikki look at each other and smile. Nikki states, "I couldn't have asked for a more perfect family than the one I have. I want all of you to know that you have always been the most important part of my life. I cherish every moment we share as a family and with our dear friends." Katherine tells Nikki, "You look like you are glowing. I'm so happy for my two dearest friends finally being remarried. Cherish all the moments you share with each other and these children and grandchildren." Victor and Nikki tell her they always will. Katherine goes to them and gives each one a hug and kiss and her, Murphy and Casey leave. Victor states, "Well it's just our family now. I want to thank all of you for being a part of our wedding yesterday and for doing all of the preparations. We wouldn't have been able to pull it off without you. I want you to know that I'm deeply grateful for all the love and support you've shown us throughout the years. Even when your mother and I were separated you still stood by us as we struggled denying our love for each other." Victoria states, "Well daddy at least the two of you finally came to your senses and stopped denying the love the two of you have always felt for each other. I've never seen two people more miserable than the two of you during all the years you were separated and especially while you were going through your first divorce. I mean daddy when you'd come out to the ranch to see Nicholas and me I could see the love in your eyes when you'd see mom. But hey, enough of being on the soapbox at last our family is finally reunited and right where we belong here at this beautiful ranch."

Sharon tells everyone that she doesn't mean to interrupt this, but that she needs to go put Faith down for her nap. Victoria agrees and says that Colleen should also go down for a nap. Jt and Nick ask if the women would like them to go along and Sharon and Victoria state that no they'll be up later. They leave with the babies in their arms. Nikki looks at Victor and states that the twins should be put down also for a nap. She walks upstairs with both of them and puts them down in their cribs for their naps. Victoria and Sharon are walking to their respective homes; Sharon asks Victoria if she wants to put Colleen down in the pack n play because she'd like to talk with her. Victoria tells her that she will and follows Sharon to the tack house. As they enter the tack house and put the girls down for their naps, Sharon asks Victoria to sit on the couch. She tells Victoria that she needs someone to talk to regarding her and Nick. She tells Victoria how she's always loved Nick, but is scared to give her entire heart to him because of all the past hurt. Victoria tells her that she should try and look past all of the hurt and sit down and talk with Nick about exactly how she's feeling. She tells her that she knows that Nick has always been in love with her and that they need to sit down and work out all of their problems, just like her parents did. Sharon agrees with her and tells Victoria that she plans on helping Nick through the divorce. She doesn't want to give up her family. She's always loved Nick and is very happy that "we are becoming a family again. I never thought it would." As Sharon and Victoria continue to talk, Nick and Jt are talking with Victor and Nikki up at the main house.

Victor asks Nick what his plans are where Sharon is concerned. Nick tells his parents that he's always loved Sharon and hopes they can work out all of their problems. Victor suggests to Nick that after him and Nikki return from their honeymoon, Nick and Sharon should leave on their vacation and Nikki and he will babysit the grandchildren. JT even states that he and Victoria will also help out in any way they can. Nick thanks everyone and tells them he appreciates all the support his family has given him. Victor states, "My boy we are family, and we will always support you in everything you do. Just know that your mom and I will help you in everything that we can do. If you need anyone to talk to remember your family is here." Nick thanks everyone. He says that he's going to go down to the tack house to see if he can help Sharon with anything.

As Nick is walking to the tack house he sees Victoria leaving his home. He says, "Hey sis, what's going on?" Victoria tells him that she was just talking to Sharon and she believes Nick and her need to sit down and have a serious talk. Nick tells her he was heading home to check on Sharon and Faith and to see if they could talk. Victoria tells him that it's a good idea. She asks where JT is and Nick tells her that he's still at the main house with Reed. Victoria takes Colleen and heads back to the main house. As she enters the house, she says hi to her parents and Reed runs up to her and says, "Mommy." Jt stands up and takes Colleen so Victoria can pick Reed up. Victor asks her if she's seen Nick. She tells her parents that she met up with him as she was leaving the tack house and he was heading home. Nikki asks if Sharon is ok and Victoria says, "Yes she just has a lot on her mind."

Nikki says to Victoria, "I don't mean to change the subject, but do you have a doctor appointment for Colleen tomorrow?" Victoria tells her mom she does so Colleen can get her first shots. Nikki tells her she does also because of leaving the country with the twins to go on their honeymoon. She wants to make sure the children will be ok. Victoria says, "So daddy told you where you're going?" Victor says, "Of course I didn't it's a surprise for your mom. All I told her was that we were leaving the country." Nikki looks at Victoria with skepticism and says, "Ok Victoria spill it. What do you know regarding our honeymoon?" Victoria with a smile on her face says, "Nothing mom I swear. Daddy is keeping it all hush hush." Victor looks at Nikki and says, "My sweet love, as hard as you try to get it out of me it's not going to work. You'll just have to wait for Wednesday to come to find out where we are going." Nikki finally gives in and says with a big sigh, "Oh, alright."

Victoria and Jt decide that they should leave and put Colleen down for her nap. Victor asks her if she can come back up this evening because he'd like to talk to her and Nicholas before they leave because he doesn't know when he'll have a chance again. Victoria tells her dad that she'll make sure her and Nicholas come back tonight. She gives her parents kisses and hugs. Reed goes up to his grandparents and gives them each a kiss. They say goodbye to JT and they leave. Victor looks at Nikki after everyone leaves and says, "Well we finally have the house to ourselves besides the twins and Miguel." Nikki says, "Don't forget Victor Casey is coming back." Victor says, "Oh yeah that's right. Well in the meantime we could sit on the couch and cuddle until the twins wake up." Nikki shakes her head yes and her and Victor sit down and he puts his arms around her. He leans in and gives her a very passionate kiss. As they are sitting there reminiscing about their wedding, Victor looks at her and tells her she was the most beautiful princess yesterday. Nikki says, "Why thank you Mr. Newman and I must say I've always loved seeing you in a tuxedo." He tells her, "I can't believe how your wedding dress was an exact replica of our first wedding." Nikki tells him, "I wanted to finally have the fairytale ending and I thought since it was our last wedding that I would end it with my wedding dress from our first fairytale wedding." Victor says, "I just can't believe it took us all these years to finally realize we are each others soul mates. But now here we are together again and finally you are legally Mrs. Newman again." Nikki says, "Victor I know this may sound selfish but I've always considered myself Mrs. Newman." Victor says, "That's not being selfish because I too have always considered you that as well." As they look into each other's eyes Victor and Nikki both notice that both of them have tears in their eyes. Nikki says, "Victor why do you have tears in your eyes?" Victor says, "I could ask you the same question, but mine is because of how much I love you and always have." Nikki says, "Oh Victor I've always loved you since the first day I met you." As they start to kiss again the doorbell rings. Miguel walks through the living room and says, "Excuse me Mr. and Mrs. Newman, I'll get it."

He walks to the door and opens it and says, "Welcome back, Casey." She says hi to Miguel and walks into the living room with her suitcases. She looks at both Victor and Nikki and says, "Are you sure I won't be intruding in on the both of you?" Victor looks at her and says, "Of course not, Casey you are always welcomed. We'd love to have you stay with us and the twins will love it also." Miguel says, "Yes, and while they are gone with the twins on their honeymoon I'll have someone else in the house with me." Casey walks up to Victor and Nikki and bends down on the floor and says, "Thank you both so much. I can't stop saying how happy I am for the two of you. Since your first wedding I knew it was destiny that the two of you met. When you unfortunately got divorced I could see the pain in both of your eyes. I know you tried to hide your true feelings for all these years, but people who finally meet their true loves, can't hide those feelings." Casey says, "I hope you don't mind but I'll leave the two of you alone and go unpack my stuff into the guest bedroom." Miguel tells her he can help her. Miguel and Casey leave the living room.

As Victor and Nikki begin cuddling again, they hear the twins begin to stir upstairs. Miguel yells down that he and Casey will take care of the twins for them. Nikki says, "Thank you very much." Casey says, "No problem Nikki." Victor looks at Nikki and says, "Ok I can't keep the suspense from you any longer. I will tell you where we are going for our honeymoon." He looks her in the eyes and continues, "We are going to the Virgin Islands for two weeks." Nikki looks at Victor and says, "Really, now I know what to pack and pack for the twins." Victor says, "I know it was supposed to be a surprise but I couldn't keep the suspense from you any longer. I love you so much and can't wait to continue saying that to you for the rest of our lives." Victor says, "hey let's do something spontaneous. Since Miguel and Casey are here I think we should go horse back riding. We haven't done that in a long time." Nikki says, "Ok I would love that." They get up from the couch and head upstairs. Nikki knocks on Casey's door and Casey says, "Come in." Nikki walks in and asks if Miguel and Casey would mind listening for the twins to wake up while she and Victor go horse back riding. Miguel says, "We don't mind at all, enjoy yourselves." Nikki says, "Thank you so much and we will."

Nikki goes into the bedroom and starts to watch Victor change. She walks up behind him and hugs him. He turns around and says, "What's that for?" Nikki says, "I just miss you." Victor tells her that he'll take care of her missing him later. Nikki gives a huge smile and walks into the closet to change into her riding outfit. As she is changing she turns around and notices Victor watching her. She looks at him and says, "Why are you standing there watching me?" Victor says, "You're so beautiful, and I can't believe that I finally have you back in my life." As Nikki finished changing, Victor walks up to her and gives her a very passionate kiss. He says, "We'll finish that later." They start to head downstairs holding hands. As they walk out to the stables, they continue to hold hands.

When they reach the stables, they get their horses ready and begin their journey. They ride out to almost the end of the property and Nikki notices a blanket and a basket. Victor and Nikki dismount and tie their horses up. Nikki looks at Victor with a suspicious look and says, "What is this." Victor says, "I just thought we'd have a picnic lunch." Nikki says, "Well, Mr. Newman you are certainly continuing on with the surprises." He says, "Well, I thought since we haven't gone horse back riding in such a long time; we'd also have a picnic lunch just the two of us."

He helps her sit down on the blanket and opens up the basket. He pulls out sparkling grape juice and pours Nikki and himself a glass. He says, "I'd like to propose a toast. To my true love, my soul mate and the only mother of my children; we've had a lot of ups and downs throughout the years, but one thing always remained that you and I always denied and that was our love for each other. I feel we've both learned our lessons of the past and the mistakes we've made that I can't wait to finally have the happily ever after with you, my princess Nikki." He leans over to give her a kiss and notices she has tears running down her cheeks. He wipes away her tears and gives her another kiss. Nikki looks at Victor and says, "Oh Victor, I can't stop telling you how happy you've made me. I'm so blessed to have such a devoted husband, and four beautiful children, four beautiful grandchildren and this beautiful property we live on. I've loved you from the first day I laid my eyes on you, and continue to love you each and everyday. My love for you continues to flourish. I'm so happy that we finally are able to have our happily ever after. You and I've been through so much over the years that we deserve some happiness for once. I truly believe in you and I and I always have. I may not have shown it; but you are the only man I've ever loved with my entire heart and soul. Thank you for this family we have and the blessings you've brought into my life." Victor looks at her with love and tears in his eyes and says, "Thank you Nikki for the family you've given me. I never thought I deserved a family like the one I have because of being brought up in an orphanage. You've made all of my dreams come true and I can't wait to continue making new memories with you and our family. I love you so much and I always have and always will. Now, I think we should eat this wonderful meal that Miguel has prepared for us." He reaches into the basket and pulls out a sandwich for each of them. As they finish eating, Victor pulls out strawberries from the basket. Nikki says, "How symbolic, we are eating strawberries again." He moves the basket so he can sit closer to his wife, and feeds her strawberries and she does the same for him.

After they finish feeding each other, Victor leans in closer and gives Nikki a very passionate kiss. He leans her down onto the blanket and tells her that he'd like to do something else spontaneous. He begins to kiss her neck and begins to take her shirt off. Nikki begins to take Victor's shirt off and unzips his pants. He finishes undressing her and they make love so tender and with so much passion they've always felt for each other. An hour later, as they are trying to catch their breaths, Victor looks into Nikki's eyes and says, "I love you so very much." Nikki says the same to Victor. They give each other another kiss and begin to make love again. Two hours later, Nikki suggests that they head back before, 'someone comes looking for us.' They begin to get dressed and head back to the stables. As they put the horses in their stables, Victor leans in and gives Nikki another passionate kiss. They head back to the main house holding hands.

When they return, Miguel and Casey look at them with smiles on their faces. Casey says jokingly, "I was wondering when we'd see the two of you again." Nikki thanks Miguel for the wonderful picnic lunch. Miguel says, "Well Casey and I have another surprise for the newlyweds. We are going to go to the AC for dinner tonight and if you don't mind we felt that we should take the twins with us; that way the two of you can continue your alone time. We already informed the other children not to come and bother the two of you tonight. Victoria and Nicholas said they'll come up after the twin's appointment tomorrow and talk with you then Victor." Nikki and Victor at the same time say, "Ok." Victor says, "Enjoy your dinner." Miguel lets them know that their dinner is being catered in by the AC and should be h in about 2 hours.

As the twins and Miguel and Casey leave, Victor looks at Nikki and smiles at her. She says, "Do you think they suspected anything?" Victor says, "I don't give a damn because I'm with my beloved and we are newlyweds." He picks Nikki up and carries her up the stairs to their bedroom.

Nikki tells Victor that she's going to take a shower before they start their romantic evening. He agrees with her and Victor goes to start the water. Nikki grabs both of their bathrobes and heads into the bathroom. Victor is in the shower already and Nikki goes in. Victor tells her, "I was wondering when you'd join me." Nikki says, "Why did you miss me already?" Victor said, "I always miss you when you aren't around." Nikki moves closer to Victor and begins to kiss his neck. He begins to kiss her neck also. They begin to make love. An hour later, they finally shower and start to get ready. Nikki says, "We better go and get ready before the caterers show up and think no one is home." Victor agrees and they begin to get dressed. Nikki puts on a short black cocktail dress and Victor puts on a black suit. He stares at Nikki and says, "You look absolutely radiant this evening, Mrs. Newman. I love when you wear that dress because it gets me excited." Nikki says, "Well thank you Mr. Newman." They walk downstairs and are about to get to the last step when the doorbell rings. Victor looks at Nikki and says, "Perfect timing."

Victor goes to the door and opens it up and it's the caterers from the AC. Victor shows them to the outside to set up the dinner. Nikki begins to follow outside and notices that there are 2 swimsuits and 2 towels; along with candles lit on the table. After the caterers set up the table, Victor thanks them and walks them out. Nikki looks around the backyard and begins to remember their wedding the night before. Victor walks up behind her, and says, "What were you just thinking?" Nikki tells him she was remembering last night and their wedding. Victor says, "Well that's only the beginning of our new life together. Now, let's have dinner and then I thought we could take a swim afterwards." Nikki says, "I was wondering why our swimsuits were out here with 2 towels."

Victor pulls the chair out and Nikki sits down. Victor then sits down across from her. They begin to eat and Victor just continues to stare at Nikki. Nikki looks over at Victor and says, "Why aren't you eating, but continue to stare at me?" Victor says, "I just can't believe a beautiful woman like you fell in love with me so long ago, and continues to love me to this day." Nikki says, "Why is it so unbelievable for you?" Victor says, "I guess it's just my background and all the hurt you and I've been through all these years." Nikki tells him that they should concentrate on their present and future. She says, "I believe you and I've learned from our past. I don't feel we need to bring it up anymore. We should just treasure each and everyday forward." Victor agrees with her and they continue to eat their dinner. As soon as they are done eating, Victor walks over to the stereo and their song begins to play, "Looking through the eyes of love." Victor walks up to Nikki and asks her if he can give this dance. Nikki says, "You can have the first, last and all the ones in between." They begin dancing, and looking into each others eyes. As they continue to dance, Victor whispers I love you and Nikki whispers it back to him. As the song ends, Victor says, "Now would you like to go swimming or skinny dipping?" Nikki says, "Oh let's go skinny dipping. I've heard our children and their spouses have done it enough times, I think it's our turn. Are you up for some adventure, Victor?" He says, "as long as the adventure is with you." They begin to get undressed and jump in the pool. Victor swims over to Nikki and puts her up against the wall. He begins to kiss her neck and she begins to kiss his. They end up making love 3 different times. Nikki says, "I think we should continue this in the bedroom before someone comes looking for us." Victor agrees with her and they get out of the pool and put their robes on.

As they walk back into the house, Nikki stops Victor and says, "I want to thank you for an absolutely wonderful and adventurous evening." Victor says, "There is nothing I wouldn't do for you my love." Victor tells Nikki to wait downstairs. As he takes their clothes upstairs; Nikki notices that there's a message on the machine. She plays it and notices it's from Miguel. Victor comes back down, and Nikki tells him that Miguel and Casey were going to come back earlier but they noticed that the lights were on in the backyard and went to Victoria's with the twins. She also tells him that Miguel says, "Not to worry about the twins, we'll put them to bed when we get home." Victor says, "Oh that's sounds good for us, come here." Nikki goes up to him and he picks her up and carries her up the stairs to the bedroom.

When they reach the bedroom, Victor puts Nikki down on the bed. He lies right next to her and begins to kiss her. Victor and Nikki get underneath the covers and he says, "Come here." Nikki lies right next to him in his arms and begin to make love. Two hours later, as they are trying to catch their breaths, Nikki looks at Victor and says, "Thank you for such a romantic day." Victor tells her that like he said earlier it's just the beginning of their happily ever after. They give each other a good night kiss and they fall asleep in each other's arms. 


End file.
